Unworthy
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Ada dua hal yang menjadi misteri bagi Jihoon. Pertama, memar yang ia temukan pada beberapa siswa di sekolah. Dan kedua, laki-laki bernama Kang Daniel. Daniel/Jihoon, AU. produce 101.
1. Chapter 1

Ada dua hal yang menjadi misteri bagi Jihoon. Pertama, memar yang ia temukan pada beberapa siswa di sekolah. Dan kedua, Kang Daniel. Daniel/Jihoon, AU. produce 101.

 **Unworthy**

 **Bagian 1**

Bunyi ketukan sepatu yang terburu-buru menggema di koridor sekolah yang lengang. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mencari-cari. Pandangannya melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, berusaha menemukan satu ruangan di antara puluhan ruangan lain yang tak ia kenal.

 _Ruang musik,_ ia merapal dalam hati. _Ruang musik, ruang musik, ruang musik. Mereka bilang bekas ruang musik._

Jihoon menuruni tangga, berbelok ke kanan, dan berhenti. _Apa benar bekas ruang musik ke arah sini?_ batinnya ragu. Lalu kepalanya menggeleng. _Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir._

Dan ia mulai berlari.

 _Ruang musik, ruang musik, bekas ruang musik,_ ia kembali merapal. Seragamnya basah karena keringat. Ia berlari melewati kelas demi kelas, lab, gudang atau apapun itu dan ia mulai merasa putus asa. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan tempat yang ditujunya. Rasa pening merambati kepalanya. Napasnya tersengal.

 _Dimana? Dimana ruangan sialan itu? Dimana? Kenapa aku tak menemukannya?_

Jihoon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Koridor sekolah baginya seperti terowongan yang tak berujung. Kakinya lama-lama terasa berat untuk diayunkan.

Jihoon menyeka keringat di dahinya, membungkuk untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya yang lepas, dan membeku.

Bekas ruang musik tak memiliki papan tanda yang menggantung di atas pintu seperti ruangan lain. Jihoon hampir melewatinya, menganggap itu gudang biasa kalau saja ia tak melihat papan tanda yang terselip di dekat pintu bagian bawah, seolah papan tanda itu jatuh dan tak ada yang peduli untuk mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Mata Jihoon memicing. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menarik napas dan menggeser pintu tersebut dengan satu hempasan.

Dan Jihoon disambut oleh wajah memar, bibir sobek dan mata membengkak milik Park Woojin yang balik memandangnya dengan kaget, seolah tak menyangka Jihoon akan berdiri di pintu. Seragam bagian depannya terkoyak dicengkram laki-laki lain yang kepalan tinjunya terhenti di udara karena kehadiran Jihoon yang tiba-tiba.

Woojin tersenyum getir, lalu membuang muka.

 _Oh,_ kata Jihoon dalam hati. Amarah meledak di dadanya. _Jadi ini yang terjadi._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ruangan itu hening, tapi ada sekitar sebelas orang disana. Hampir masing-masing dari mereka terlihat terganggu dengan kedatangan Jihoon ke _wilayah_ _mereka,_ tapi Jihoon tak peduli. Ia menatap mereka satu persatu, tangannya mengepal erat, berusaha menahan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Dan tatapannya berhenti pada pemuda berambut coklat madu yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa di sudut ruangan. "Apa—" Jihoon berkata, nadanya dingin dengan senyum yang tak mencapai mata, "Apa maksudnya ini, Kang Daniel- _sunbae?"_

 _._

 _._

Woojin mencoba mendoktrinnya dua hal ketika Jihoon pindah ke SMA Nayana di tengah semester karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

Satu, _jangan bertanya_. Dua, _jangan mencari tahu._ Woojin mengatakannya dengan begitu serius sampai-sampai membuat Jihoon bingung. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, bertanya 'mengapa?', tapi sepupunya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya dan menjawab, "Ssst. Kubilang jangan bertanya."

Jihoon tak mengerti. Ia _ingin_ bertanya. Ia _ingin_ mencari tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Woojin, tapi sorot mata sepupunya membuatnya bungkam. Ia akhirnya mengangguk, meredam kebingungannya dalam-dalam dan Woojin memberinya senyum lega.

Jihoon tak mengerti, dan satu minggu setelah ia menjalani hari-harinya di SMA Nayana, Jihoon menyadari sesuatu.

Ada dua hal yang menjadi misteri bagi Jihoon selama seminggu ia bersekolah di SMA itu. Pertama, memar yang ia temukan pada beberapa siswa. Ia bukan orang yang suka memperhatikan, tapi memar itu sulit untuk diabaikan ketika Jihoon melihatnya dengan jelas di kantin sekolah. Ia sedang mengantri untuk makan siang, melihat-lihat menu, dan memar di lengan siswa di depannya tertangkap matanya.

Jihoon akan menganggapnya angin lalu kalau saja ia tak melihat luka di rahang siswa yang berbeda keesokan harinya. Lalu ia melihat punggung teman sekelasnya yang keunguan di ruang ganti ketika pelajaran olahraga. Lalu siswa lainnya yang tak ia kenal, dan siswa lainnya lagi.

Ia mengingat perkataan Woojin, _jangan bertanya, jangan mencari tahu,_ dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Hal kedua yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya adalah salah satu kakak kelas di kelas tiga. Kang Daniel. Siswi di kelasnya membicarakannya dengan cekikikan yang membuat telinganya sakit. Ia banyak mendengar rumor disana-sini. Katanya, Kang Daniel adalah orang nomor satu di SMA Nayana. Katanya, Kang Daniel bisa membuat Kepala Sekolah bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Jihoon bisa melihat mengapa Kang Daniel begitu populer di sekolah. Pemuda itu begitu menarik perhatian di antara lautan siswa yang makan siang di kantin. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah, dikerubungi siswa-siswa yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum, tertawa, _tertawa, tertawa_ dan Jihoon memandanginya dengan heran dari kejauhan.

Kang Daniel tertawa begitu mudah.

Dan mencoba tertawa tak _semudah_ _itu_.

Kang Daniel tersenyum, membuat orang terpesona dengan lengkungan bibirnya, tapi tidak dengan Jihoon. Senyuman Daniel memang menawan, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat perasaan Jihoon tak nyaman ketika melihatnya.

Jihoon tak tahu mengapa. _Ia tak boleh bertanya._

Hari ke sebelas ia bersekolah di SMA Nayana, ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain.

Ada lebih banyak siswa yang memiliki lebam di bagian tubuh mereka, tidak terlalu terlihat bagi orang-orang yang tak memperhatikan, tapi tidak luput dari penglihatan Jihoon yang familiar dengan warna ungu-kehijauan selama beberapa hari ke belakang.

Ketidaktahuan akan apa yang terjadi membuat Jihoon merasa sangat frustasi. Ia berusaha memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, setiap petunjuk yang ia lihat, semua hal yang tak bisa ia tanyakan, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari tali sepatunya yang lepas dan tak sengaja tersandung ke depan.

Jihoon menabrak Joo Haknyeon yang membawa nampan makan siangnya dengan agak ceroboh, dan nampan itu terlepas dari tangannya, melayang dan—

—membuat basah seragam Kang Daniel yang kebetulan lewat dengan sup daging yang masih mengepul panas.

"Ah," desah Daniel, wajah tampannya mengerut.

Jihoon sadar secara tak langsung ini adalah salahnya. Ia sadar ia harus minta maaf, pada Haknyeon yang kehilangan makan siangnya, dan pada Daniel yang ia kotori kemejanya.

Tapi kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokan begitu ia melihat betapa tegangnya bahu Haknyeon dari belakang.

"A-a-ah, _sunbae_! M-maafkan aku! Astaga, aku benar-benar m-minta maaf _sunbae!_ Maafkan aku!" panik menguasai Haknyeon. Ia membungkukkan badannya berulang kali, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Suaranya terdengar menyesal, lemah—

Dan ada ketakutan yang terselip dibalik permintaan maafnya.

Daniel tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa." Ia menepuk bahu Haknyeon untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Senyumnya tulus, membuatnya terlihat begitu baik di mata siswa yang lain.

Namun reaksi Haknyeon yang menjengit begitu Daniel menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bahunya membuat Jihoon berpikiran sebaliknya.

Daniel tersenyum sekali lagi pada Haknyeon, lalu berbalik arah dan meninggalkan kantin diikuti beberapa siswa yang selalu bersamanya. Bahu Haknyeon jatuh. Tangannya gemetar.

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

Lima hari yang lalu, di ruang ganti sebelum pelajaran olahraga. Punggung dengan memar keunguan yang dilihat Jihoon.

Itu adalah punggung milik Haknyeon.

.

.

Jihoon menarik Woojin ke atap setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah," katanya pada Woojin yang terlihat pasrah ditarik seenaknya oleh Jihoon. "Aku tahu ada yang aneh."

"Jihoonie," desah Woojin seraya memutar mata. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Ayo pulang."

Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Woojin-ah. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu soal luka di beberapa—tidak, banyak sekali—siswa disini, kan?"

Woojin tersentak. Jihoon melihatnya.

"Jihooni—"

"Tidak, tidak. Dengarkan aku," ia menarik tangan Woojin dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia berkata serius, "Aku tak tahu apa ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, Woojin-ah. Aku melihatnya." Jihoon menarik napas, "Aku tahu semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kang Dani—"

" _Park Jihoon_." Suara sepupunya tidak seperti yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Nadanya dingin, rendah, dan jengkel. Ia menatap Jihoon dengan sorot mata yang sama yang ia lihat di malam sebelum hari pertama Jihoon bersekolah. "Ayo pulang." Ia melepas genggaman tangan Jihoon, berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Tapi—"

" _Ayo pulang."_

"Woojin-ah," keluhnya. Ia berlari, menggapai bahu Woojin yang mencapai pintu dan memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

Hari ke dua belas ia bersekolah di SMA Nayana, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain.

Woojin mengernyit, seperti menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia melepas tangan Jihoon dari bahunya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu mundur ke belakang.

 _Tidak._ Mata Jihoon perlahan membulat. _Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau..._

"Woojin-ah." Ia menatap Woojin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Woojin-ah, kau—"

"Jihoonie," Woojin memejamkan matanya, "Kau ingat apa yang kuajarkan padamu?"

Jihoon menatap Woojin, lama. Tentu saja ia ingat, karena ucapannya adalah apa yang membuat Jihoon menahan diri. _Jangan bertanya. Jangan mencari tahu. Jangan bertanya. Jangan mencari tahu. Jangan mencari tahu._

 _Jangan mencari tahu._

Lalu ia melihat keadaan Woojin. Ia melihat wajah sepupunya yang pucat, bahunya, tangannya yang bergetar.

 _Tidak,_ putus Jihoon dalam hati.

 _Mari mencari tahu._

 _._

 _._

 **Bagian 1, selesai.**

 **a/n: ini harusnya panwink, tapi saya malah kecantol nielwink dan jadilah fanfic kelam ini ahahahaha. Berdoa saja supaya saya update bagian dua cepet, karena saya udah lama gak nulis fanfic, dan saya gak puas sama tulisan saya yang sekarang ;;**

 **anyway, review, kritikan, saran, apapun itu sangat saya terima.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~ /tebar wanna one/**

 **-red**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unworthy**

 **Bagian 2**

Setelah apa yang terjadi di atap kemarin, Woojin membuat jarak di antara mereka.

Ia tak menghindari Jihoon secara langsung. Ia masih menjemputnya di pagi hari. Ia masih duduk di sebelahnya saat di bus. Ia masih menemaninya sampai kelas, meskipun kelas mereka berbeda.

Tapi Woojin _hampir_ tak bicara padanya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali 'ya' dan 'tidak' ketika Jihoon mengajaknya makan bersama.

Hal itu membuat Jihoon jengkel setengah mati. Ia tak mungkin bisa membantu Woojin kalau ia sendiri tak punya ide dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, dan Woojin sama sekali tak memberinya kemudahan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Woojin begitu keras kepala untuk menyembunyikan _hal itu_ darinya.

Jihoon mendengus di jalan mereka menuju kantin, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Woojin meliriknya sekilas, mengatupkan bibir, dan mengabaikannya.

Jihoon memutar mata, "Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih atas jawabannya, Park Woojin-ssi," lanjutnya ketus.

Lalu matanya menangkap Kang Daniel dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, tertawa, _tertawa, tertawa,_ dan Jihoon mendadak ingin memecahkan sesuatu.

 _Sialan._

.

.

 **Ada hal yang harus aku urus. Tak usah menunggu.**

Pesan dari Woojin datang tepat setelah guru yang mengajar meninggalkan kelas dan bel tanda pulang berbunyi di setiap sudut sekolah. Jihoon tak segera membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas seperti siswa lain. Ia mematung di kursinya, menatap layar ponselnya dalam-dalam dengan kerutan di dahi.

Ini pertama kalinya Woojin memberitahunya lewat pesan untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Biasanya ia akan langsung mendatangi Jihoon ke kelas karena ia tahu seberapa malasnya Jihoon mengecek ponselnya. Sepupunya itu mungkin menghindarinya, tapi ia tak akan mungkin menghancurkan kebiasaannya hanya untuk hal-hal sepele, terutama jika itu menyangkut Jihoon.

 _Ada hal yang harus aku urus._ Pesan itu membuat perutnya melilit tak nyaman, terutama setelah Jihoon menemukan luka di bahu Woojin karena… _karena_ …

Kepala Jihoon berputar dengan cepat, mencari Joo Haknyeon di antara teman sekelasnya yang mulai menghilang satu persatu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan pemuda itu di dekat pintu, hampir melangkah keluar.

Jihoon berseru tanpa pikir panjang, "Joo Haknyeon!"

Langkah kaki Haknyeon terhenti. Ia berbalik, mencari asal suara, dan matanya bertemu Jihoon. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi bingung tercetak di wajahnya.

Jihoon tersandung kaki meja ketika ia bergegas menghampiri Haknyeon tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Ia menyeret kakinya sambil meringis. Haknyeon memperhatikannya tanpa kata-kata, hanya tersenyum.

Lalu pemuda itu bertanya setelah Jihoon berdiri di dekatnya. "Ada ap—"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" potong Jihoon, terburu-buru. "Berdua saja?"

"Um," ekspresi bingung kembali menghiasi wajah Haknyeon. "Tentu… saja?" jawabnya ragu.

Jihoon tak pernah bicara dengan Haknyeon selama ini. Kenyataannya, ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan sebagian besar siswa di kelas karena ia pikir itu merepotkan. Wajar kalau Haknyeon kebingungan ketika _seorang_ _Jihoon_ memulai percakapan dengannya.

"Jadi?"

Tak ada yang tersisa di kelas selain mereka berdua. Haknyeon berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup, menunggu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di perut. Ia masih memplester senyum di bibirnya.

Jihoon ikut tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang di balik kelopak matanya, lalu membuka suara, "Beri tahu aku dari mana kau mendapatkan memar di punggungmu itu, _Haknyeon-ah._ "

Ekspresi Haknyeon jatuh dalam hitungan detik. Jihoon telah memperkirakannya. Wajahnya perlahan mengeras. Sorot mata ramah yang ia perlihatkan di awal menghilang sepenuhnya. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya tajam.

"Ah," respon Jihoon, tak terpengaruh nada tajam Haknyeon sama sekali. "Mari katakan ini bukan urusanku, Haknyeon-ah. Tapi luka di punggungmu itu sangat mengundang rasa penasaran orang lain, bukankah begitu?"

Mata Haknyeon memicing mendengarnya. "Kurasa kau tak mengerti istilah privasi, Jihoon-ssi."

"Aku lebih menyukai istilah _simpati_ dibandingkan yang lainnya."

"Aku tak butuh simpati murahanmu."

Ujung bibir Jihoon berkedut. " _Simpati murahan?_ " ulangnya sedikit jengkel. "Haknyeon-ah, aku peduli padamu."

"Aku pikir kita tak sedekat itu untuk saling peduli satu sama lain, Park Jihoon," balas Haknyeon.

Jihoon menarik napas. _Cukup,_ katanya dalam hati. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, senyum luntur dari wajahnya. Jihoon melangkah lebih dekat. Satu, tiga, lima langkah hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hakyeon, mendesaknya merapat ke pintu.

" _Dengar,"_ desisnya rendah. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada pintu, mengunci pergerakan Haknyeon pada salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Jihoon melihat mata Haknyeon sedikit melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang Jihoon lakukan. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu berusaha menyembunyikannya, Joo Haknyeon. _Tapi_ _aku ingin tahu_ ," katanya dingin. "Dimana dia?"

"D-dia?"

"Kang Daniel."

Haknyeon seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, dan dari jaraknya dengan Haknyeon yang begitu minim, Jihoon bisa melihat dengan jelas pupil matanya yang mengecil. Bahu pemuda itu naik karena tegang.

Jihoon hanya menyebut _namanya_ saja, tapi respon yang ditunjukkan Haknyeon melebihi apa yang Jihoon bayangkan. _Sebegitu menakutkannya kah Kang Daniel?_

"A-a-aku tak m-mengerti apa m-maksudmu," jawab Haknyeon terbata. Ia seperti anak kecil yang dihadapkan dengan monster dalam mimpi buruknya, gemetar dikungkung ketakutan. Jihoon kasihan melihatnya seperti itu.

Tapi ia teringat Woojin, teringat ekspresi kesakitannya, dan ia tahu ia tak bisa berhenti.

Tangan Jihoon berpindah ke bahu Haknyeon. Ia mencengkramnya erat, lalu mendorong pemuda itu ke bawah dengan kuat hingga ia jatuh terduduk dan memekik. Jihoon membungkuk, menarik dagu Haknyeon ke atas dengan kasar. "Aku tahu kau tak bodoh, Haknyeon-ah," katanya, tersenyum. "Tapi kurasa kau akan lebih mengerti kalau aku menambah _hiasan_ di bagian tubuhmu yang lain."

Haknyeon tersedak salivanya, "A-apa?"

"Katakan padaku, _kau ingin di sebelah mana_?" Jihoon berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Haknyeon. "Bahumu? Lenganmu? Atau…" tangan Jihoon merayap ke bawah, mengangkat tangan Haknyeon dan melihatnya diiringi tawa kecil, "Jari-jarimu cantik sekali, Haknyeon-ah~ _Bagaimana kalau kupatahkan saja?"_

"A-a-a—apa y-yang—" Haknyeon kehilangan suaranya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya menjauh, tapi seluruh energinya menguap begitu saja. Jihoon mengeratkan genggamannya setiap waktu, menegaskan pemuda itu bahwa Jihoon tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Dimana Kang Daniel?"

Tubuh Haknyeon gemetar tak terkendali. "A-aku tak tahu."

"Hm~?" Jihoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan gaya mengejek, "Sepertinya kau tak keberatan kalau kuhilangkan satu atau dua jarimu, _begitu_?"

"J-Jihoon—"

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Haknyeon-ah. Sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang sabar," tukas Jihoon, tangannya berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala Haknyeon. Ia menjambak helaian rambut pemuda itu tanpa ragu, menariknya keras. " _Dimana dia?"_

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kang Daniel- _sunbae?"_

Sepi mengambil alih suasana ruangan itu. Setiap pasang mata menatapnya seolah ia sudah gila.

Jihoon tak peduli. Ia masuk lebih dalam, matanya lurus memandang Daniel dengan senyum setengah hati untuk menyembunyikan kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak. Pemuda itu bergeming di posisinya, ekspresi terkejut muncul sekilas di wajahnya sebelum hilang ditelan senyumnya yang biasa.

Daniel menjawab, terdengar polos dan bersungguh-sungguh, "Ya?" tanyanya, seolah tak paham dengan apa yang ditanyakan Jihoon. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar, dan Jihoon mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk berlari dan mencakar wajah pemuda itu sampai ia tak bisa tersenyum lagi selamanya.

 _Dasar brengsek. Sialan. Sialan kau, Kang Daniel!_

Alih-alih ia mengayunkan kakinya ke arah Woojin yang tak mau memandangnya. Ia mendorong laki-laki di dekat Woojin dengan kasar, kemudian menggapai tangan Woojin dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

Laki-laki di dekat pintu tak tinggal diam. Ia menghadangnya di tengah jalan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

Jihoon menengadah, menatapnya dingin. "Bukankah itu yang seharusnya aku tanyakan pada kalian, _sunbaenim?"_ ia mendecih, lantas melirik Daniel lewat bahunya, " _Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, sunbae?"_

"Yang kami lakukan?" Daniel mengakhirinya dengan tawa. _Ugh._ "Kami baru saja mau mulai bersenang-senang."

" _Bersenang-senang?"_ ulang Jihoon tajam, hilang sudah kesabarannya. "Jadi, kau pikir, membuat orang terluka itu _menyenangkan_?" wajah Jihoon menggelap. Tangannya yang bebas mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia berbalik, _ingin_ sekali menghajar Daniel melebihi apa yang Woojin dapatkan, tapi Woojin berkata pelan, menghentikannya.

"Jangan," katanya, meyakinkannya.

Perasaan Jihoon campur aduk. Ia sangat marah, tapi kenapa Woojin mencoba menghentikannya? Kenapa Woojin tidak marah? Kenapa? _Kenapa?_

" _Jihoonie_ ," kata Woojin lagi, putus asa. Suaranya membuat Jihoon merasa pening. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tahu saat ini Woojin adalah prioritas utamanya, karena itu ia tak boleh egois. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada laki-laki yang menghalangi pintu. " _Sunbae,_ bisa kau minggir sebentar?"

Mata laki-laki itu memicing, "Apa kau bilang, sial—"

"Taedong." Suara Daniel memecah perkataan laki-laki itu. Jihoon tak melihat bagaimana wajah Daniel saat itu, ia tak mau kehilangan kendali karena melihat wajahnya, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya sedikit terganggu karena sesaat setelahnya, Taedong menjengit. Ia bergeser, memberi jalan bagi Jihoon seraya membuang muka.

 _Jangan berbalik, jangan melihatnya,_ rapal Jihoon dalam hati.

Namun di ambang pintu, Jihoon tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berbalik. Ia melihat Daniel yang balik melihatnya dengan senyum penuh di mulut, lalu tanpa bisa dicegah mulutnya mengeluarkan suara, "Oh, _sunbae,_ " katanya, "Caramu bersenang-senang _membosankan_ _sekali_ , sama seperti orangnya."

Jihoon menghempaskan pintu sama kerasnya seperti saat pertama kali ia masuk.

.

.

 **Bagian 2, selesai**

 **a/n: terima kasih buat yang udah mereview dan memfavorit chapter yang lalu~ maaf saya gak bisa balas satu-satu karena kuliah udah mulai hectic aja ;; tapi saya baca kok, dan review kalian jadi penyemangat saya buat nulis chapter ini :')**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca~ /tebar wanna one/ kritik, saran** **, (cacian dan makian karena saya membuli Haknyeon di chapter ini)** **saya terima dengan senang hati~**

 **-red**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unworthy**

 **Bagian 3**

Jika seseorang bertanya mengenai kesan yang ditampilkan Jihoon pada orang-orang disekitarnya, mereka sepakat akan menjawab bahwa, _seorang_ _Park_ _Jihoon_ tidak pernah terlihat marah.

Tidak pernah, karena Jihoon bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik di hadapan orang-orang. Ia bersikap ramah dan berlaku sopan tanpa terlihat kaku. Ketika ia marah, ia akan menyembunyikan amarahnya dengan senyum sampai pipinya terasa sakit.

Akan tetapi, jika suatu saat Jihoon sudah tak bisa mengontrol otot-otot di wajahnya lagi untuk melengkungkan senyum, itu berarti tingkat amarahnya telah mencapai titik dimana ia _ingin sekali_ membunuh seseorang.

Dan orang tersebut bernama Kang Daniel.

"Sialan sialan sialaaaan! Awas saja nanti! Aku harap seseorang menggunting mulut menyebalkannya itu! _Aaaah!_ "

Sumpah serapah memenuhi mulut Jihoon. Ia menarik tangan Woojin melewati koridor yang sepi dengan kaki menghentak-hentak lantai. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa geram sekali semenjak ia bersekolah di SMA Nayana. _Bersenang-senang, katanya?_ Dasar brengsek. Kalau saja Woojin saat itu tak menghentikannya, mungkin ia bisa membuat beberapa lebam di wajah sialan pemuda itu.

"Semoga ia mati digigit anjing!" sumpahnya lagi. Mereka berbelok, bunyi ketukan sepatunya terdengar menggema di koridor. "Dan dimana sebenarnya UKS?! Kenapa sekolah ini membingungkan sekali?! Kenap—Ow!"

Ia berhenti mendadak. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalari kepala bagian belakangnya. Jihoon berbalik, alisnya serta merta menukik ke bawah melihat Woojin yang penuh luka dengan tangannya yang bebas tak jauh dari kepala Jihoon. "Apa yang kau laku—"

"Dasar bodoh!" semprot Woojin tak tanggung-tanggung dengan wajah tak karuan. "Kenapa kau datang?!"

"Hei!" teriak Jihoon jengkel. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut. "Mana ucapan terima kasihmu, brengsek?!"

Woojin kembali memukul kepalanya, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau _pikir_ telah kau lakukan, Park Jihoon-ssi?!" desisnya tertahan. Jihoon mendelik seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau malah marah?! Aku menyelamatkanmu, bukannya membuangmu ke Kang Daniel sialan itu!"

"Kau malah membuatnya bertambah parah, bodoh." Woojin merosot ke lantai, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya yang disangga lutut. "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, _Jihoonieee_?" gerutunya pelan.

"Berhenti menyebutku bodoh."

"Itu karena kau memang bodoh."

"Aku tidak—" Jihoon berhenti, memutar mata. " _Terserah kau sajalah,_ " tukasnya, tak mau membuang energi untuk perdebatan yang tak berguna. Ia melihat keadaan Woojin, melihat betapa kacaunya sepupunya itu, dan Jihoon sadar ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar satu sama lain.

Jihoon menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lantas duduk di sebelah Woojin, matanya menatap keluar lewat jendela. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan bertanya pertanyaan yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, bodoh," balas Woojin pahit.

Jihoon menahan dirinya untuk tak memutar mata, walau ia tahu Woojin tak akan melihatnya. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, bersahut-sahutan ingin dikeluarkan. Tapi Jihoon tak mengatakannya. Ia telah mengenal Woojin sejak lama. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat hingga mereka bisa mengejek satu sama lain tanpa merasa canggung setelahnya.

Ia sangat mengenal Woojin. Ia _paham_ bagaimana sifat sepupunya itu.

Dan karena itu, ia tahu kalau Woojin tak akan mengatakan apapun padanya meskipun ia merengek seharian penuh.

"Woojin-ah," panggil Jihoon.

Woojin bergeming, "Mm."

"Aku tak mengerti," katanya. Tatapannya berpindah ke lantai yang dingin. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Woojin tak menjawab. Jihoon sudah menduganya. Ia melanjutkan, "Kau ingat, kau yang mengajakku berlatih _aikido_. Kau juga belajar _karate._ Setiap kali kita bertanding, aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu satu kalipun. Tapi kenapa—" Jihoon berhenti, merasakan frustrasi memenuhinya, " _Kenapa selama ini kau diam saja?"_

Woojin tak juga mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, seolah ia telah kehilangan suaranya. Jihoon kembali menghela napas. "Woojin-ah."

Hening.

"Woojin-ah."

Dan Woojin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bangkit berdiri, tak memandang Jihoon sama sekali, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Jihoon mendesah, "Hei, Park Woojin."

"Jangan terlibat, Jihoon-ah," kata Woojin. " _Jangan melibatkan dirimu."_

Pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan Jihoon yang tercenung menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

Biasanya, Woojin menjemputnya ke rumah setiap pagi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Hari ini, Woojin datang dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

"Jangan pergi," kata Woojin, tanpa basa-basi. Ia menghadangnya di pintu pagar, menghalangi akses Jihoon untuk keluar. "Hari ini diamlah di rumah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon, matanya lurus menatap wajah lebam Woojin. "Kenapa aku tak boleh pergi ke sekolah?"

" _Jihoon-ah_ ," kata Woojin, nadanya lebih menyerupai bisikan. "Kali ini saja dengarkan aku, _oke_?"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" balas Jihoon jengkel. "Kau bertingkah aneh semenjak aku menemukan luka di bahumu, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang kemarin, dan _apa yang aku temukan kemudian_?" Jihoon mendengus, "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihat wajahmu remuk seperti itu kemarin, Woojin-ah? Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku diam saja sementara aku tak punya ide dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jihoon mendorong tubuh Woojin ke belakang dengan kasar. _"Lucu sekali_ ," dengusnya, berjalan melewati Woojin tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda itu sama sekali. "Kau tak mau memberitahuku, tak masalah. _Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri_."

.

.

Woojin memegang tangannya di ambang pintu kelas, "Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku."

"Hm."

" _Jihoonie,"_ desah Woojin, putus asa. "Berjanjilah padaku."

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi sebelum Jihoon sempat berjanji padanya.

.

.

Apa yang ditunggu Jihoon datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

"Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang tengah ia baca ke arah suara. Ia melihat Jeon Somi, salah satu teman sekelas yang paling sering bicara dengannya berlari kecil menghampiri bangkunya di belakang.

"Ya?" tanya Jihoon dengan senyum tipis.

Somi meninju bahunya pelan, "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat hatiku berpaling dari Daehwi," candanya sambil terkekeh.

Jihoon ikut tertawa, "Kalau begitu berpalinglah. Aku tak keberatan," balasnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Aku akan memikirkannya, _Prince Charming."_ Somi tersenyum lebar, lalu sesaat kemudian ia menepuk keningnya. "Oh benar, aku hampir lupa," katanya, "Ada yang mencarimu."

Jihoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Taedong- _sunbae_ dan Sewoon- _sunbae._ "

Kening Jihoon mengerut. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana. Somi seolah tahu apa yang Jihoon pikirkan dari ekspresinya, karena gadis itu langsung menambahkan, "Kau tahu, Sewoon- _sunbae_ sering bersama-sama dengan Kang Daniel- _sunbae_?"

 _Oh,_ batin Jihoon. Kilasan mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, dan tanpa sadar tangan Jihoon mengepal erat.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Jihoon.

"Menunggu di luar."

Jihoon melihat ke arah pintu, lalu memaksakan senyum, " _Thanks,"_ ucapnya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke luar.

Tak ada yang lebih mencolok ketimbang dua orang senior yang berada di jajaran anak kelas satu. Kim Taedong berdiri seraya bersender pada dinding kelas Jihoon, tangannya terlipat di perut. Ia adalah pemuda yang menghadangnya di pintu kemarin, dengan tubuh tinggi dan raut muka yang tak bersahabat. Jihoon bisa tahu dari ekspresinya kalau Taedong tak suka berada di sana, _tak suka berada di dekat Jihoon._

Namun ada hal yang memaksa pemuda itu datang tempatnya. Jihoon hanya bisa memikirkan satu orang.

Taedong menegakkan tubuhnya begitu ia melihat Jihoon. "Ikut dengan kami sebentar," tukasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Apakah ini sebuah perintah, _sunbae_?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. Ada sedikit kepuasan yang muncul di dalam dirinya ketika ia melihat kejengkelan yang melintas di mata Taedong.

"Jangan macam-macam, Park Jihoon."

"Kupikir itu kalimat yang lebih cocok denganmu, _sunbae."_ Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya. Matanya melihat ke sekitar, melihat siswa-siswa yang mulai berkerumun di sekeliling mereka. Ketika pandangannya kembali ke Taedong, senyumnya semakin lebar. " _Jangan macam-macam,_ sunbae."

"Park Jihoon," geram Taedong. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah.

Jihoon pura-pura terkejut, " _Oops,"_ ia menutup mulutnya. "Apakah aku membuatmu marah? Maafkan aku, _sunbae. Aku_ _ **tak**_ _ **sengaja**_ _."_

"Kau—"

Saat itulah mata Jihoon menangkap figur Woojin di antara kerumunan siswa yang semakin bertambah jumlahnya. Matanya sedikit membelalak. Ia bisa melihat Woojin berpikir keras antara menghampiri mereka atau berdiam diri tanpa membuat situasinya menjadi semakin buruk.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya, lantas berdeham untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Um, _sunbae?_ Apakah kau sebegitu sukanya menarik perhatian?"

Taedong mendesis, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukankah kau tadi _mengajakku_ pergi? Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Taedong menatapnya, lama, seolah berusaha menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jihoon. Ia kemudian mendengus, "Ikut denganku."

Ia memutar badannya, kemudian mulai melangkah menembus kerumunan yang langsung memberi jalan tanpa diminta. Jihoon mengekorinya dari belakang, melewati Woojin yang bergeming di tempatnya, tak bergerak, tak bersuara sepatah kata pun.

Dan Jihoon berbisik kepadanya, " _Jangan ikut campur, oke? Kau bisa membuatnya tambah parah."_

Jihoon tak melihat reaksi Woojin saat itu, tapi ia bisa membayangkan Woojin akan mencecarnya habis-habisan nanti. Ia mengikuti Taedong keluar gedung sekolah. Di belakangnya, Jung Sewoon—Jihoon hampir tak menyadari keberadaannya sejak awal—sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, seakan ia datang hanya untuk menemani Taedong.

 _Well,_ bukan berarti itu memang tujuan pemuda itu. Jihoon tak ambil pusing. Fokusnya sekarang lebih tertuju pada Taedong yang memimpin mereka menuju halaman yang berada di belakang gedung.

Lalu Taedong berhenti. Jihoon ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Entah Jihoon sedang beruntung atau sial, tak ada siapapun disana selain mereka bertiga. Ia bersiul, "Jadi, mengapa _sunbae_ membawaku ke temp—"

Jihoon tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Taedong mencengkramnya, lantas menghempaskannya ke dinding dengan keras. Panas dan nyeri di punggungnya membuat matanya _blank_ sesaat. Jihoon menahan dirinya untuk tak meringis, untuk tak menunjukkan setitik pun kelemahan pada pemuda itu. Alih-alih ia tersenyum, " _Sunbae_ kuat sekali ya, ternyata," ucapnya ringan.

Taedong mendesaknya ke tembok. Tangannya menarik rambut Jihoon kuat-kuat, "Kau pikir yang kau lakukan itu lucu, eh?"

"Sejak kapan aku melucu, _sunbae?_ Aku bukan pelawak."

"Jangan bermain-main, bocah."

"Eeeh…" Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya, "Bukankah _sunbae_ yang bermain-main? Kemarin saat kalian menghajar Park Woojin, _bukankah kalian yang bermain-main?_ "

"Oi, brengsek—"

"Hmm… jadi selama ini tinggi _sunbae_ hanya pajangan saja?" Jihoon mendesah kecewa, "Kupikir _sunbae_ sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata _sunbae_ masih kekanak-kanakan, ya?"

Taedong adalah orang yang mudah mengekspos emosi lewat ekspresinya. Pemuda itu mudah sekali dibaca. Jihoon tahu pemuda itu kehilangan kendali atas respon yang diberikan Jihoon. Tangannya berpindah ke leher Jihoon. Jemarinya yang panjang melingkari lehernya dengan mudah.

Pupil mata Jihoon sedikit melebar. _Oh sial,_ umpatnya dalam hati. Ia tadinya hanya ingin membuat Taedong jengkel, tapi Jihoon tak menyangka kakak kelasnya itu bisa bertindak sejauh ini. "Er, _sunbae?"_

Lingkaran tangan di lehernya menguat. Jihoon menahan napas. Otaknya mulai berputar dengan cepat, mencari cara untuk keluar dari situasi yang menimpanya. Ia bisa saja menendang pemuda itu untuk melepaskan diri, tapi apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan? Taedong mungkin akan menjadi lebih marah dari sebelumnya, dan perkelahian tak bisa dihindarkan.

Jihoon tak keberatan untuk berkelahi, tapi ia tak berpikir ia bisa menang dengan mudah. Dilihat dari kekuatan cengkramannya, Jihoon bisa tahu kalau Taedong bukan orang yang lemah.

Ia melirik Sewoon yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Taedong. Pemuda itu tak lagi melihat ponselnya, namun kini ia menatapnya dan Taedong dengan kerutan di dahi. Ia mungkin akan terlibat jika seandainya Taedong dan Jihoon bertarung satu sama lain.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Apa yang harus sebaiknya aku lakukan?_

" _Sunbae,"_ panggil Jihoon, hati-hati. "Kau tak berniat melakukan tindak criminal disini, kan?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu sekarang, hm?" balasnya dengan nada rendah.

Wajah Jihoon mengernyit begitu Taedong mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Kukunya mengoyak leher Jihoon. Lukanya mungkin akan membekas selama berhari-hari, menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Lalu ia teringat Haknyeon, teringat luka di punggung laki-laki itu. Ia teringat tubuhnya yang bergetar di bawah intimidasi. Ia teringat ekspresi ketakutan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti pemuda itu?

 _Heh,_ Jihoon mendengus. Ia bukan Haknyeon. Ia tak lemah sepertinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Taedong menjatuhkannya semudah itu.

 _Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi nanti,_ katanya dalam hati. Ia mengangkat kakinya, bersiap untuk menendang Taedong sekuat mungkin, dan—

BUK!

Cengkraman tangan Taedong melonggar, lalu jatuh ke bawah. Napas Jihoon tertahan, bukan karena ia berhasil menendang Taedong, _tidak,_ karena ia tak sempat melakukannya.

Jung Sewoon lah orang yang melakukannya.

"Oi, _hyung."_ Kaki Sewoon tak berpindah dari punggung Taedong. Tangannya menghilang di balik saku celananya. Mata Sewoon menatap punggung Taedong dengan dingin, " _Jangan melakukan hal yang tak diperintahkan_."

Mulut Jihoon membuka. Ia mendadak kehilangan arah dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia melihat mata Taedong dipenuhi kekesalan, mulutnya menggeram, tapi ia tak melakukan apapun. Laki-laki itu perlahan mundur menjauhi Jihoon.

" _Damn!"_ umpatnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sewoon mengambil alih tempat Taedong sebelumnya. Tatapannya lurus menatap Jihoon yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. "Park Jihoon."

Bahu Jihoon menegang tanpa ia sadari. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sewoon. Meskipun ia tak setinggi Taedong, tapi ia memiliki aura yang lebih kuat. Jihoon langsung tahu kalau ia tak boleh sembarangan dengan pemuda itu.

"Langsung saja. Daniel- _hyung_ ingin berbicara denganmu. Datanglah ke tempat yang kau kunjungi kemarin sepulang sekolah."

Mendengar nama Daniel disebut, entah kenapa membuat sesuatu meledak di dada Jihoon. "Kenapa aku yang harus kesana? Bukankah dia yang ingin bicara denganku?" balasnya ketus.

Sewoon memandangnya datar, "Kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Park Jihoon." Lalu ia berbalik, mengangguk pada Taedong, "Ayo pergi."

Jihoon bergeming di tempatnya hingga Taedong dan Sewoon menghilang dari penglihatannya. Lalu perlahan ia merosot ke tanah.

" _Sialan."_

.

.

Jeon Somi menghampiri bangkunya lagi sepulang sekolah.

"Jihoon-ah! Park Jihoon! Hei!"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon tak memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. _Mood-_ nya kacau sejak pertemuannya dengan Taedong dan Sewoon. Perasaannya campur aduk. "Apa?"

"Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu?" kata Somi heran. " _Anyway,_ kau tak akan percaya siapa yang mencarimu sekarang, Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jangan bilang kalau Taedong dan Sewoon kembali lagi? Jihoon kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya, "Bilang kalau aku tak ada."

"Mengapa kau berbohong seperti itu, _Jihoonie_?"

Jihoon membeku. _Suara ini… jangan bilang kalau…_

Jihoon menengadah secepat kilat sampai-sampai ia berpikir lehernya bisa potong karenanya. Di depannya, Kang Daniel berdiri tegap dengan senyum yang selalu membuat Jihoon muak. Nadanya ramah dan lembut ketika ia melanjutkan, "Bukankah kau bilang aku yang harus _mendatangimu_ , Jihoonie?"

.

.

 **Bagian 3, selesai.**

 **a/n: maafkan atas updatenya yang molor ;; terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, saya senang baca review kalian :')**

 **dan terima kasih sudah membaca~ /tebar wanna one/ kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati~**

 **-red**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unworthy**

 **Bagian 4**

Setiap orang yang ada di kelas memandangnya. Siswa kelas lain datang dan berkerumun di pintu kelasnya. Joo Haknyeon yang mulai memucat setiap kali berpapasan dengannya (sejak _insiden kecil_ kemarin) kini terlihat seperti melihat pencabut nyawa.

Semua itu terjadi hanya karena seorang Kang Daniel datang menemuinya tanpa disangka-sangka.

Jihoon tak bisa membantah kalau ia sedikit terkejut. Sebenarnya, _sangat_ terkejut. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya sedikit membuka dan matanya melebar. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berbisik satu sama lain, mencoba menebak mengapa siswa paling populer di sekolah repot-repot datang menemui Park Jihoon yang tak pernah terlihat berinteraksi dengannya.

(Karena mereka tak tahu Jihoon telah mengacaukan _acara_ Daniel sebelumnya.)

"Jihoonie."

Ekspresi Jihoon langsung berubah masam. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menggantinya dengan sebuah senyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terkejut karena _sunbae_ bersedia _membuang_ waktuberharganya untuk datang menemui _orang_ _sepertiku_."

"Justru karena aku tak bisa menolak permintaan **orang sepertimu,** Jihoonie," balas Daniel sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau memintaku datang, bukan?"

Ujung mata Jihoon berkedut. "Kalau aku tak salah ingat, bukankah _sunbae_ yang punya _kepentingan_ denganku?"

"Aku rasa itu juga berlaku untukmu, Jihoonie." Senyum Daniel tak berubah, tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjil di balik senyumnya itu. Jihoon tak menjawab. Ia sadar bahwa mereka sama-sama punya _sesuatu_ untuk dibahas bersama, karena itu ia tak menyangkalnya. Ia sendiri masih belum menemukan alasan mengapa Daniel ingin berbicara dengannya. Ia tak boleh bertindak seenaknya, terutama karena ia tak tahu apa-apa soal pemuda itu.

Tapi itu bukan berarti ia harus diam saja. Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _sunbae?"_

Hal itu mengundang kerutan samar di dahi Daniel, "Kau yakin ingin membicarakan _hal itu_ disini?"

"Tentu saja~" jawab Jihoon _ceria_ , sadar bahwa semua mata di kelas tertuju padanya. "Bukankah s _unbae_ datang kesini untuk membahas mengenai _apa_ yang kemarin _sunbae_ lakukan?" tanya Jihoon dengan ekspresi polos. "Kupikir **tak masalah** kalau kita membicarakannya disini, karena kita hanya akan berdiskusi soal _caramu bersenang-senang,_ bukan begitu, _Sunbae?"_

Jihoon tak berharap Daniel akan kehilangan kontrol seperti apa yang terjadi pada Taedong tadi siang. Ia hanya ingin melihat topeng sok ramah yang selalu ditampilkan pemuda itu hancur di depannya.

Tapi reaksi Daniel jauh melebihi apa yang ia bayangkan. Laki-laki itu terkekeh, tangannya bertumpu di pinggang. "Kau benar," jawabnya, membuat mata Jihoon memicing. Tidakkah Daniel takut kalau perbuatannya akan terbongkar di hadapan orang banyak? Ia mengatakannya dengan begitu bebas, tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, _apa yang sebenarnya Daniel rencanakan?_

"Baguslah. Apa yang pertama-tama akan kita bahas, _Sunbae_?"

"Hm…" Daniel mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. Mukanya mengerut, seolah sedang berpikir dengan keras. "Ah," katanya sesaat kemudian dengan wajah cerah, "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau mengetahui _cara bersenang-senangku_."

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran dengan caramu _bertanya_ tentang itu, Jihoonie. _Menarik sekali,_ kurasa?" lanjut Daniel, tersenyum sangat lebar.

Dan Jihoon tersedak salivanya sendiri.

 _Tunggu_.

Daniel tidak mungkin tahu tentang… tentang _itu,_ kan _?_ Jihoon yakin tak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua saat itu di kelas. Mustahil Daniel tahu apa yang terjadi, kecuali seseorang tak sengaja memergokinya dan kemudian melaporkannya ke—

 _Tunggu sebentar._

Mata Jihoon melesat ke spot terakhir kali ia melihat Joo Haknyeon. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, di dekat pintu yang terhalang kerumunan siswa. Ia terlihat ingin sekali keluar, namun kerumunan siswa itu tak membiarkannya lewat dengan mudah. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang tegang.

Ketika ia menyadari pandangan Jihoon padanya, Haknyeon tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin, seakan-akan hal itu bisa membuat wajahnya tersembunyi.

 _Oh._ _ **Oh**_. Entah Haknyeon yang _berinisiatif_ untuk memberi tahu Daniel atau Daniel yang memaksanya mengatakannya, Jihoon tak terlalu memikirkannya. _Topeng_ _anak baik_ yang telah ia bangun sejak awal masuk akan hancur kalau berita soal caranya mengancam Haknyeon tersebar ke setiap siswa, padahal Jihoon sudah berjanji pada Ayahnya kalau ia tak akan membuat masalah di sekolah.

Jihoon menatap Daniel yang masih memplester senyum di bibirnya, terlihat terhibur dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan Jihoon sesaat sebelumnya. _Dasar sialan._ Pantas saja laki-laki itu terlihat tenang, karena ia punya kartu Jihoon dalam genggamannya.

Jihoon mengumpat beberapa kali dalam hati sebelum mengernyitkan kening. Tangannya terangkat menuju pelipisnya, dan ia memejamkan mata. " _Oh, God,"_ desahnya, memijat pelipisnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Daniel mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mukanya. "Aku… entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa pusing, _Sunbae."_

"Astaga," kata Daniel, terdengar _khawatir._ "Bagaimana kalau kita ke UKS saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Sunbae,"_ tolak Jihoon, tersenyum lemah.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Jangan berbohong_ ," tegasnya. Ia berjalan ke sisi Jihoon, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Jihoon dan mengangkatnya berdiri. "UKS bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Ayo."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Daniel mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian memberi kami jalan?"

Semua orang serta merta mundur, merapat satu sama lain untuk memberi jalan pada Daniel dan Jihoon. Daniel melempar senyum terima kasih sebelum fokusnya kembali pada Jihoon. "Kau bisa berjalan sendiri, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon memegang pangkal hidungnya dengan ringisan, "Kurasa… ya, aku bisa—" baru saja ia mulai melangkah, Jihoon terhuyung. Ia oleng ke arah Daniel, lalu _tak sengaja_ menginjak kaki pemuda itu dengan keras. Ia melihat Daniel mengernyit sekejap, dan Jihoon mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum puas. _Orang sakit tak tersenyum seperti itu._ "A-astaga _Sunbae,_ maafkan aku."

"Bukan masalah, Jihoonie," balas Daniel ringan. Lingkaran tangannya yang berada pada bahu Jihoon mendadak terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Jihoon tak terlalu peduli. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar diiringi tatapan bermacam-macam dari siswa lain. Beberapa terlihat mencemaskannya, namun sebagian besar sisanya hampir melihat Daniel seperti seorang malaikat yang lewat di depan mereka.

 _Tch._ Kalau saja mereka tahu bagaimana Daniel sebenarnya, apakah mereka akan tetap bersikap seperti itu?

Jihoon membiarkan Daniel membawanya melewati koridor, menuruni tangga, dan melewati berbagai ruangan yang masih belum Jihoon hapal. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin jarang siswa yang ia lihat. Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Daniel ikut berhenti dan memandangnya bingung.

Oke. Jihoon memang belum mengenal lingkungan sekolahnya dengan baik, tapi ia yakin ini bukan jalan menuju UKS. Ini jalan yang sama yang ia lewati ketika ia mencari Woojin kemarin. Jihoon memutar matanya, lalu berkata, "Kemana kau akan membawaku, _Sunbae?"_

Daniel memberinya cengiran, "Mm... _UKS?_ "

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, _Sunbae?"_

"Kupikir kau terlalu _pusing_ untuk memperhatikan jalan, Jihoonie," timpal Daniel, melengkungkan senyum. "Aktingmu bagus sekali, omong-omong."

Jihoon balas tersenyum, "Itu kalimat yang _seharusnya_ kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri, _Sunbae._ " Jihoon melirik tangan Daniel yang masih berada pada bahunya, lalu melanjutkan. "Tolong, tanganmu, _Sunbae._ Aku tak mau membuat seragamku _kotor_."

"Kotor, eh?" Daniel mengangkat tangannya menuruti Jihoon. "Kejam sekali, Jihoonie."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," tukas Jihoon, senyum sepenuhnya luntur dari wajahnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, bersandar pada dinding dan melipat tangan. Ia mengangkat dagunya, menampakkan ekspresi jijik yang kentara tanpa segan di wajahnya.

Daniel tertawa, sama sekali tak terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Jihoon yang tiba-tiba. "Bukankah Woojin memanggilmu seperti itu kemarin?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengumpulkan informasi yang cukup tentangku, Daniel- _sunbae_."

"Heee~h." seolah ada tombol yang tak sengaja ia tekan, aura Daniel seketika berubah. Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi ada _hal_ yang tak bisa ia jabarkan dari ekspresi Daniel saat itu, yang membuat Jihoon berkeringat dingin tanpa ia sadari. Intimidasi yang dipancarkan Daniel begitu kuat, menekannya untuk menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Daniel memaksanya berpikir bahwa Jihoon tak akan pernah menang darinya, bahwa Daniel bisa membuat orang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya semudah ia melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya

"Menurutmu mengapa aku mendatangimu, _Park Jihoon?_ " tanya Daniel riang, seolah mereka hanya berbicara tentang cuaca. Tapi Jihoon tak melihat adanya keramahan di balik mata cokelat gelapnya itu.

Daniel berbahaya, Jihoon tahu itu. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menyerah, untuk tak macam-macam dengan orang seperti Daniel. Jihoon bisa melihat mengapa laki-laki seperti Taedong dan Sewoon mengikutinya tanpa protes. Ia teringat Woojin yang menyuruhnya untuk tak melibatkan diri, karena sepupunya _tahu,_ bahwa _Daniel_ bukan orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan lawan.

Jihoon menjawab, "Untuk… _membuatku tutup mulut?"_ katanya dengan nada rendah. "Untuk membungkamku agar tak membeberkan _rahasia kecilmu itu_?"

Daniel menimpalinya dengan kekehan. "Jihoon-ssi, kau membuatnya terdengar seolah aku melakukan kesalahan saja."

"Seolah _?"_ ulang Jihoon, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya. "Membuat orang terluka bagimu bukan suatu kesalahan?"

 _Ada yang salah dengan otak laki-laki itu,_ batin Jihoon jengkel. _Ia seharusnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Aku yakin ia pasti punya mayat terkubur di halaman rumahnya._

Daniel memandangnya geli, seakan-akan ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jihoon. "Ah, kau sepertinya salah paham, Jihoon-ssi. Maksudku bukan seperti itu," balasnya. "Kami tak melakukan penganiayaan. Kami bermain _game._ "

" _Game_?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil, "Kau tahu permainan _Master and Slave?_ "

Otak Jihoon berputar dengan cepat. _Master and Slave_ —Tuan dan Budak. Ia sangat mengenal permainan itu, karena dulu ia dan Woojin sering memainkannya. Mereka mempertaruhkan hal-hal sepele, lalu siapapun orang yang kalah harus mengikuti perintah seharian penuh. Perintahnya tak macam-macam, hanya sekedar mentraktir minuman hingga membantu mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Namun dalam konteks yang dibicarakan Daniel, permainan itu bukan lagi _sekedar_ permainan.

Jihoon mendengus tak suka, "Jadi hanya karena itu kau bisa membuat orang babak belur sesukamu?"

"Jika seorang budak melakukan kesalahan, bukankah itu tanggung jawab tuannya untuk _menghukumnya_ agar tak mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Jihoon-ssi?" kata Daniel ringan.

Seluruh otot wajah Jihoon mengerut. Ia tak suka bagaimana Daniel memandang sesuatu dengan cara yang kacau. "Kau gila."

"Begitukah?"

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan semua itu, Sunbae."

Daniel bersiul sebelum menjawab, "Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau itu caraku bersenang-senang, Park Jihoon?"

Jihoon mendelik. "Cara bersenang-senang yang _membosankan_."

Hening mengambil alih suasana selama beberapa saat. Daniel tak menjawab. Kedua ujung bibirnya perlahan turun ke bawah. Ini pertama kalinya Jihoon melihat pemuda itu tanpa senyum di wajahnya. Mata cokelat-nya terlihat dengan jelas, merefleksikan figur Jihoon yang ada di depannya.

Jihoon bertanya-tanya apakah ekspresi itu menandakan bahwa Daniel telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menunggu, mengobservasi situasi. Mata mereka saling bertubrukan, menilai satu sama lain. Aura Daniel terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang caraku bersenang-senang itu membosankan, Jihoon-ssi." Daniel memulai, nadanya rendah dan berat. Jihoon menelan ludahnya tanpa ia sadari. "Karena itu, aku ingin menawarkanmu sesuatu." Ia mengayunkan kakinya mendekati Jihoon. Langkahnya menggema di telinganya. " _Ingin bermain game denganku?"_

Jihoon hampir mengumpat di wajah pemuda itu. "Kau pikir aku akan mengatakan 'ya' padamu?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau akan sulit untuk diajak _bekerja sama_." Daniel kembali maju satu langkah. Matanya lurus menatap Jihoon. "Tapi kurasa Park Woojin bisa _meyakinkanmu_ , eh?"

Mata Jihoon melebar. "Ap—"

"Aku bisa melepaskan Woojin dari _tugasnya_ , kalau kau mau. Asal kau bisa _menghiburku_ sampai aku bosan, aku tak keberatan."

Jihoon tak tahu Daniel bisa sekejam ini.

" _ **Bagaimana menurutmu?**_ _"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bagian 4, selesai**

 **a/n:** _ **Finally**_ **! Maafkan untuk keterlambatan** _ **update-nya.**_ **Saya harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan hahaha :') terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, saya tak sempat balas tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan memberi kesannya terhadap Fanfic ini~**

 **Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca~ /tebar wanna one/ kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati~ sampai jumpa chapter depaaan~**

 **-red**


End file.
